I'll be there
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: Chihiro's birthday is coming up, And she has invited her friends, what will happen when Someone shows up uninvited? (COMPLETED)
1. Chihiro meets with her new neighbours

I'll be there  
  
Sakura: Hi! This is my first spirited away fanfic when Chihiro is 12, turning 13 and new people have moved next door. Enjoy!  
  
Angel Sakura: Sakura does not own Spirited away, although she does own a Chibi Haku. ^^  
  
Ch 1 New neighbours  
  
Chihiro looked out her window of her house. {A few more days now.} " Mom! I'm going out to see our new neighbours!" she shouted, "Just make sure you come back later!" Chihiro sighed. {Mom is getting on my nerves.} she thought. She walked outside and slammed the door. {Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, it's been 3 years now. I've missed you so much}. She walked down the path of her neighbour's house and knocked on the door. A kind woman opened the door and smiled at her. "Hello, can I help you with something? " she asked.  
  
"No thanks, I was just coming to say hello, that's all." Chihiro said softly.  
  
"Such a nice girl. Too bad my son isn't here, he'd like you very much"  
  
"Your son?"  
  
"Yes. He's quite nice, about your age. he's at a friend's house nearby, but I don't really know when he'll be back"  
  
"Okay, I'd love to meet him. Could you tell me when he returns?"  
  
"Of course I will. Thanks for coming."  
  
Chihiro waved goodbye and headed home. When she closed the door, she looked at her calendar. {2 more days until my birthday.} She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Haku came to her in a dream as she slept.  
  
" Haku? Is it you?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Walk to the window." He instructed.  
  
" Now what?"  
  
"Open the window and you'll see"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Chihiro opened the window and a gust of wind blew. The wind was different, memories from the spirit world returned to her. {Rai, Yu-Baba, Zebiiba.}  
  
" I must go now, The sun is coming up. Goodbye, Chihiro, I promise I'll see you again, very soon." Haku smiled and left.  
  
"Good bye. Haku." 


	2. The day before her birthday

I'll be there Ch. 2.  
  
Sakura: this is a very short chapter. GOMEN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {Rai . . . who's Rai? No, it's not Rai; it's Rin . . . that's her name.} Chihiro woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun already high in the sky. "What a nice Summer Saturday" her mom said as she walked downstairs for breakfast. " And how are our new neighbours?"  
  
"Fine . . . but I really want to meet the boy next door, but he wasn't home."  
  
"Oh. Too bad"  
  
"I'm going to see the mini houses, mom!"  
  
"Okay, dear but come back at lunch, okay?"  
  
SLAM! Chihiro raced out the door, wearing her yellow shoes and tying her hair with the elastic Zeniiba had given her. {Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I hope you're here} She ran to the tunnel and there it was the red building! Chihiro walked to the opening and saw some cracks on the side. She climbed to the roof. "HAKU! HAKU!" No one answered. " Haku, please! Please answer me!" Discouraged, Chihiro walked back home.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Chihiro walked to her room and stared at the amusement park. She saw Haku walk inside and the people greeting him. {Kohaku, I wish you were here . . .} Suddenly, "CHIHIRO!!! OUR NEIGHBOUR'S HERE!" Her mother yelled. Chihiro raced downstairs to greet them.  
  
" Konnichiwa!"  
  
" Konnichiwa, my son will be returning tonight, so can he come tomorrow?"  
  
"Um-" Chihiro began. "Of course! Tomorrow's her birthday, so she'll have friends over for a while." Her mother answered.  
  
{Oh no . . . people might think I like him when I never met him!} Chihiro thought but she stayed silent.  
  
TBC 


	3. Her birthday part I

I'll be there ch. 4 Disclaimer: on ch.1  
  
Sakura: GOMEN! It took so long I know you readers are pissed. . .  
  
Angel: GET ON WITH IT! --  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Chihiro was silent. Her mother had asked her at dinner if everything was okay, and she had blankly said yes. She now sat in front of her computer, replying emails. She yawned and turned to face her bed. She noticed a small piece of paper on it. {Is that a note? I wonder who it's from.} She read it and on the piece of paper it said:  
  
I promised I would see you again. I'm sorry it took so long. . .  
  
And that was all. No name, nothing else. Only those 13 words were on the paper Chihiro held in her hand. She turned off her computer and went to bed.  
  
"CHIHIRO! WAKE UP!" her mom yelled, but at that time, Chihiro was already up, reading the note again and again. Finally, she got down for breakfast and back up for a shower and to change out of her pyjamas. (Btw: yes they have dragons on it ^^) In her room was a pair of pink pants and a blue apron top. She took them into the bathroom and put them on after she took her shower. She tied up her hair up with her purple hair band. Even though she had worn it every day for 2 years, it still looked brand new. She heard the doorbell ring. She sighed. Her friend had come. 


	4. Her birthday part II

Sakura: I've decided to add another character to this chapter and onwards, so don't say "Oh! This can't happen" and all that, okay? Good.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll be there ch. 4.  
  
Chihiro walked downstairs and opened the door. A girl wearing a white tank and jeans stood in front of her. "Hi, Sen, Happy Birthday!" Chihiro had let her best friend call her that because she was quite used to it after being called that name for a while.  
  
"Hey Kyo *!" she said, closing the door after Kyo walked in holding a gift in her hands and a big duffel bag.  
  
"Where should I put this?" Kyo asked.  
  
"On the table, I guess"  
  
"Why don't you open it now?"  
  
". . . "  
  
"So???"  
  
"Fine, I will" Chihiro opened it and gasped. In the package was a necklace with a white stone dragon pendant.  
  
"Wow. its pretty "  
  
"You really think so? Thanks . . ."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"No prob.!"  
  
"Wanna go outside?"  
  
"Maybe later"  
  
Chihiro watched as Kyo unpacked some of her clothes and a sleeping bag.  
  
An hour later, the doorbell rings. As Chihiro opened the door, she wondered who it was.  
  
When she did, she gasped.  
  
Kyo dashed down and gasped as well.  
  
"Haku?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Sen? Kyo, What are you doing here??"  
  
Haku's eyes were full of happiness, but his face was full of worry.  
  
"The Spirit World is in danger. You two are the only ones that can save all the people. Bring some clothes and follow me. "  
  
Kyo took her clothes in her bag, her sleeping bag with her and Chihiro took some clothes, a bag and her sleeping bag as well. They followed Haku to the red building and entered. Many people were there, cheering.  
  
"Sen, Welcome Back! Mistress Kyo and Master Haku, Welcome home!"  
  
{Welcome home? What do they mean? And Kyo lives here?} Chihiro wondered  
  
Kyo looked at Chihiro, "let's go" she said, calling a white tiger by a whistle with her fingers. It came at once. "Marina! I missed you so much!" she cried as she pulled Chihiro on. "Please bring us to the bathhouse" Marina purred as a response and dashed off.  
  
On the way, Kyo handed Chihiro some food. "Eat this." It was a small hard berry, the same kind as the one she first ate here 2 years ago.  
  
"Do . . . you live here?" Chihiro asked after eating the berry  
  
"Yes, actually" was the reply.  
  
"But you've been in the human world for so long, why won't you disappear here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura: longest chapter yet! Plus a cliffhanger! ^^  
  
*- pronounced Key-o 


	5. A suprise visit

Sakura: mw ha-ha I'm back!  
  
Readers: *growl* Get on with it!  
  
Disclaimer: *has been fired* it's on Ch 1...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why won't you disappear?"  
  
"I'm half and half. that's why"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kyo had no time to answer. A white dragon swooped next to them. He said a few things to Kyo, but Chihiro didn't understand.  
  
"Fryd lyh fa tu du cdub ran?" (What can we do to stop her?)  
  
"Fru ec Ed, Hokana?" (Who is it, Hokana?)  
  
Oac, Hokana." (Yes, Hokana)  
  
"What is he saying, Kyo?" Chihiro asked her.  
  
"We need to stop Hokana, and quickly!"  
  
"Is that why here's in danger? Who's Hokana?"  
  
"Yes. I'll explain later."  
  
They finally reached a small house. Chihiro wondered whose house it was, until Kyo got off Marina, unlocked the door and went inside. Haku followed, signalling Chihiro to come in, too.  
  
Kyo explained their language, and Hokana to Chihiro.  
  
"Hokana is a woman who is a spirit of roses. She came here right after you left, locked Yubaba in a cell filled with magic; it drained her of all her powers. Haku and I freed her-"  
  
"Why free her?"  
  
"Since you left, she's been softening up, a lot, too. Look Chihiro, it's getting late."  
  
Kyo and Chihiro changed into their PJs and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Kyo had left and Haku was making breakfast. ((Sakura: Cool . . . Haku the chef! XD))  
  
"Where's Kyo?" Chihiro asked Haku ((Haku: *Glare*)) I mean KO-Haku the almighty ((Haku: ^^ Sakura: Grrrr . . .))  
  
"She went to the bathhouse"  
  
Chihiro nodded. She walked to the bathhouse ((A/n: its pretty close)) and went to the boiler room to talk to Kamaji.  
  
"Hi, Kamaji, it's been a long time since I was here!" Chihiro exclaimed as she walked in. Kamaji nodded and walked ((or crawled, your choice)) up to her. "You remember the first time I called you my granddaughter, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I remember, why?"  
  
"You are my granddaughter."  
  
{WHAT? HOW CAN THAT BE?} Chihiro's mind screamed. "How-"she began, but Rin walked in. ((Sakura: XD that rhymes!))  
  
Rin gave Kamaji his lunch, and looked at Chihiro. "Hi again, Sen, it's been a long time since you came here again. Say, why are you here?" She asked  
  
"Haku told me to come here, something about Hokana, and Kyo." Chihiro answered.  
  
"Kyo, when'd she get back?"  
  
"I think. . . " Chihiro stopped to remember. "It was the Day before yesterday, with us."  
  
Suddenly, a teen, Rika, walked in and said to Chihiro, "Are you Sen?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Kyo asks for you, follow me." Rika said.  
  
Chihiro followed Rika up the familiar stairs to a small room with a large, bright window, a table, some tea, and Kyo in an odd costume and Haku was there too, next to her. Rika sat down, motioning for Chihiro to follow her lead.  
  
"Where's Yubaba?" Chihiro asked  
  
"She died a few years ago, leaving Haku and I in charge."  
  
"But-"  
  
"How could I if I'm so young?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"I guess it's time to tell some things to you, Chihiro." Kyo began, "I'm 14, right?"  
  
"Yeah . . . but-"  
  
"Haku's older by a bit, he's 15, and we're actually cousins."  
  
"What about Rika?"  
  
"Rika's the same age as me; she's my best friend, and Yubaba's Niece."  
  
"Really, she is?" Chihiro looked at Rika and Rika nodded.  
  
"But you said you freed Yubaba . . ."  
  
"Yes, we did, but not even our magic combined could save her"  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
That night, Zeniiba paid them a visit.  
  
"Granny, it's been so long!" Chihiro greeted her when she opened the door  
  
"Yes it has. . ." Zeniiba said gently.  
  
"Zeniiba, how nice to see you again! Come in!" Kyo exclaimed  
  
"Chihiro, I came to tell you something, it's that . . ." Zeniiba began  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: XD once again, a CLIFFIE! YEAH! *victory pose*  
  
Angel: *sweatdrop* Read and review! ^^ 


	6. Tears of sadness

Sakura: FEAR! I RETURN!  
  
Readers: *growl* Finally!!! Get working, slave!  
  
Sakura: Who You callin slave, HUH????  
  
Readers: *glare, Whip crack*  
  
Sakura: X.x Last chapter the "odd language" was actually Al Bhed. XD FFX and X-2, good games.  
  
Disclaimer: *has been hired again, then fired again* it's on Ch 1...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"you remember the time when you came here, correct?" Zeniiba asked. "of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"then it has been erased.." Kyo muttered. Haku answered her with a slight nod.  
  
"what's been erased?" Chihiro asked cluelessly.  
  
"There used to be this spell, that no one would remember what is here, if they are able to leave. Only one person would be able to remove it, but she was shut away in a form of a normal person. We erased her memory of who she really was, and turned her to a human. She must have retrieved them back somehow." Haku explained, "all we know about her now, is her power is back, and her human name is the same as her sprit's, Haruka."  
  
"Haruka. Hey! I know a girl called Haruka in my school! She disappeared a month ago, and no one's seen her since. But I know where she lives. I'll go check it out later, if it's okay."  
  
Suddenly, Rin burst in. "Kyo! Haruka's attacking!" "WHAT? Right now?" Haku asked in shock. Rin nodded breathlessly. "Rin, stay with Chihiro. We can't have her hurt. Her mother would never forgive me." Kyo ran to get her sword, and she disappeared with Haku in front of Rin and Chihiro's eyes.  
  
An hour passed. Chihiro couldn't take it any more. "I'm going out to see." She declared, but Rin held her back. "it's very dangerous," she warned. "and you have nothing to defend yourself. It's better if you stay here." "No! I can't! I...." tears streamed down Chihiro's face.  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
"I like Haku? Yes. I'm worried about him."  
  
"He'll be alright." Haku wasn't alright. Haruka had become even more powerful, that no attack could scar her. Too bad Haruka couldn't do anything because Haku and Kyo knew how to heal themselves, but as they both knew, Haku was slowly wearing out. His magic power was slowly going down. Without his magic, Haku was vulnerable to any attack. One blow, and he would die, the chances of him being able to revive were slim to none.  
  
(Sorry all Haku fans, the next part might make you cry.)  
  
The battle raged on. Haku had no more magic power left, so Haruka finally got the chance to attack. She created a ball of energy and fired, right at Haku. Kyo gasped as the energy flew through him, and at the same time, took his life. He fell to the ground. "I'm sorry... Tell Chihiro I loved..." He took one last breath, and his eyes closed.  
  
Back at the bathhouse, Chihiro felt a stab of pain in her heart. Could it be? No. He can't be.  
  
"NO!" Kyo cried, falling to her knees. She didn't care that her clothes were stained in Haku's blood that soaked the field. "No.." Her anger burned. How dare she kill her cousin? She gripped the hilt of the sword, charging it with magic. Kyo attacked. Blood rained. "How? How could she be able to kill me? It's not possible!" Haruka whispered as she disappeared into nothing. Kyo buried her head in her hands, and she did something she didn't do for years. She cried. Finally, she whistled. Marina ran next to her side, and she hoisted Haku and herself onto her tiger, and headed back to the bathhouse.  
  
"Why? I won't leave! NEVER!" Chihiro exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best. You shouldn't stay here anymore." Kyo said sadly. "I'm going to miss you." She closed her eyes, gave her a hug, and Chihiro fell into a pit of darkness. {Haku loved you.} That was Kyo's voice! Chihiro found herself in her room. On her lap was a small card. Her eyes opened wide with shock as she read it.  
  
Chihiro,  
  
I'm sorry that we dragged you into this mess. I hope you had a happy birthday, though.  
  
Kyo & Haku  
  
Ps: I love you and hope to see you again- Haku  
  
Chihiro closed the card, put it on her table and cried herself to sleep. A ghost appeared after she fell asleep. He smiled slightly and gave her a small kiss. "I'm glad to be able to see you one last time." He said softly, and vanished.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: that was sad.  
  
Haku: YOU KILLED ME! YOU GODDAMMED KILLED ME! *chases Sakura*  
  
Sakura: MEEP! *runs* R&R PPL! TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL!  
  
Haku: YOU BETTER! *now wielding a mallet* 


End file.
